A Song of Fierce Battle and Glorious Asmodian Defeat
by seinka
Summary: Are legends true? Could the events described in the most heroic stories actually happen? Maybe... maybe not. :)
1. As the Legend Tells

**Part One: As the Legend Tells**

_As soon as the first rays of the morning light illuminated the peaks of Inggison mountains, the day was destined to be remembered and recorded into the history of the Elyos nation. The valiant Miromi, the best of the clerics on all Atreia, decided it is no longer tolerable to suffer the terror of the shade-cursed Asmodians and bloodthirsty Balaur. Thus she decided to bring this to the end. When she brought this idea forward to her loyal legion mates, Impresario and Mayi, they agreed without any objection or hesitation and set their path to the Canyon of Silentera, a territory which rightfully belonged to the Elyos and every Asmodian or Balaur who made even one step there, opposed all laws in which Miromi believed. After the three best clerics on Atreia received their blessings from Kaisinel's agent Veille, they entered into the wilderness of the Canyon._

"_Seek those monsters who defile our lands with their presence and destroy them once and for all!" Miromi declared and chose a direction towards Besmundir Temple where she suspected the greatest hordes. Impresario and Mayi followed her, as they already knew from the experience of countless battles, that there is strength in numbers. As soon as they reached the crossroad to Hanarkand Pass they found first enemies, the scales-clad, monstrous Balaur. The clerics unsheathed their weapons and within a blink of an eye the fight was over. They continued further into these lands. Before long they encountered a group of Asmodians. Those cowardly creatures tried to outflank them, but because of Miromi's keen intellect their effort was futile. The best cleric on Atreia sent Mayi through Prayerful Passage to cross the path of those darkspawn monsters._

_Mayi, separated from the group, elegantly glided through the pass and landed on Jotun Square. At that moment she was surrounded by at least ten Asmodians. But she wasn't afraid._

"_Die, you filthy monstrosities!" she shouted, gathered all aether around her and sent it at the surprised Asmodians. As they did not expect such mighty attack, all but one lost their consciousness._

"_You shall die," the dark leader wheezed._

"_Maybe. But before that you shall deliver a message to your commanders. You are not welcome here," she replied and let the wounded creature go._

_In the meantime Miromi and Impresario engaged much greater numbers of those red-eyed darkspawned beings. They called upon their holy servants who were proof of not only their loyalty to the Lady of Light, but also of their exceptional powers. Even then the Asmodians remained in their regrettable nescience and instead of retreating, which would be the only sane option, they attacked. In the following fierce battle Miromi and Impresario took several injuries and the enemies ignominiously died. At this place they had no chance to be revieved at Obelisks, all of them were too far away. When the last of the attackers fell, one more cowering creature emerged out of shadows. He drew his bow and shot a deadly arrow at unsuspecting Impresario. Miromi noticed in time and intercepted the arrow's path. She sacrificed her life for her ally's survival. But Impresario wasn't called _The High Resurrector _for nothing. After he smashed the filthy creature's head with one blow of his mighty warhammer, he aimed his attention at Miromi and wringed her from the cold claws of death._

_Cured and renewed they continued their journey. In the part of canyon called Hopes' Demise they reutited with Mayi. They concluded it would be sensible to not split the party again. With their combined power they crushed every other enemy who stepped into their way._

_In the Vorgaltem Pass they beheld numerous Asmodians and Balaur who were closing on one unarmed Shugo. They let out their righteous rage and engaged the battle. The skirmish was cruel and relentless. In the end the three best clerics on Atreia fought their way to the Shugo, who introduced herself as Pradaaknerk._

"_Thank you, oh, mighty daevas, for the rescue, nyerk. All Shugos will now hear of your bravery and you shall never be forgotten, nyerk. Please, accept these gifts, nyerk," she bowed several times and endowed them with otherwordly beautiful robes the world has never seen. The Elyos gave thanks for her generosity and happy with their accomplishments they left the canyon._


	2. What Actually Happened

**Part Two: What Actually Happened**

The day started as one of the less pleasant ones. The rain didn't stop since yesterday evening and the curtain of heavy, grey clouds blocked the sky and no one could tell if it's still morning or if it already turned into afternoon. Three daevas, who guarded themselves from the rain with only makeshift umbrellas form local burdocks, arrived at Inggison Outpost.

"Uhm, Miromi..." Mayi very clumsily tried to suppress her yawn. "Could you, please, tell us again why we're here? I'm not entirely sure I heard correctly..."

"We're going to visit general Veille and get pass for one-day trip to Silentera Canyon," Miromi replied.

"Yeah, I got that," Impresario frowned. "But why are we going _there_?"

"Pradaaknerk has the greatest sale Atreia has ever seen!" Miromi's eyes sparkled. "I already told you that!"

"I thought you were kidding," Impresario facepalmed.

"Hey, you don't want to back off now, right? And neither do you?"

"Heh, I'd rather not," Impresario resigned.

"Whatever," Mayi shrugged and deep inside her soul she hoped she has been just having a nightmare.

Despite of Miromi's unbeatable optimism Veille wasn't very happy when she heard their request. Miromi had to promise two days of additional guard duty for all the three. As expected, they weren't all rainbows and butterflies over it.

They reached Silentera without any trouble. The guards had doubts about the truthfulness of their claims as well as about their sanity, but the stars in Miromi's eyes convinced them to let them pass.

"Impre, Mayi, we have to hurry, or they'll buy everything pretty before we get there!" she said and set forth to Hanarkand Pass. At the crossroad they surprised a group of camping Balaur. As soon as the Drakan saw them, they got up from their fire where they were cooking some mush, drew their ugly, unshapely swords and attacked the rushing Elyos.

"The greatest sale..." Miromi gritted her teeth. She was angry at those beasts. How dare they stand in her way? She blocked the first blow with her shield, the second blow never came, as the Balaur didn't get the chance. After a while the fight was over. Miromi was drenched in blood, not her own, though. Impresario and Mayi looked better, as they only finished off those few who escaped from Miromi.

Again they hit the road. When Mayi tripped and almost fell, she noticed that leash on her ladyslipper was loose. She stopped to fix her shoes, but Miromi and Impresario were moving so fast that even in that short while she lost sight of them. She continued in her path, but before she could reunite with them, she encountered another crossroad. She started panicking and frantically looking around, then she's chosen the path from where she heard distant voices from. She reached a steep slope and slowly climbed down, as she was afraid about her fairy wings in such narrow caves. When she reached the bottom she looked around again. The sounds fell silent and nothing moved.

"Miromi? Impre? Are you here?" she meeped. She, however, got no answer, so she started walking in the only possible direction, forward. At the Jotun Square she almost bumped into group of three Asmodians.

"Oh, wow, look, a dove came to look at us," one of them, an archer, laughed. The other two unsheathed their daggers and swords. Mayi knew it meant trouble. She was trained in basics of fight with mace and staff, but she was mostly a healer, her main mission was to help the wounded. She stood no chance against three experienced killers. She took courage to a desparate act and reached for all the aether she could.

"MIROMI! IMPRE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" her scared voice was empowered with aether and the cave provided good acoustics. The Asmodians were forced to drop their weapons and plug their ears, but even then the two nearest lost their consciousness after their ear-drums popped. The archer did the only sane thing he could at that moment. Disappeared. The girl didn't wait for any other surprises and ran through Mourners' Walk.

In the meantime Miromi and Impresario found out she was missing.

"How could she get lost?!" even thoough Miromi was pureblood Elyos, her eyes begun glowing red.

"Easy, you say it yourself, she's the third best cleric on Atreia, she'll be alright," Impresario tried to calm her down.

"That's why. She's the _third_. If it was you, or the two of you, I wouldn't have to worry, but she's the _third_!"

Suddenly they heard scared familiar voice.

"I guess it was her," Impresario said.

They changed their direction and went to help her. But after few steps Impresario noticed an Asmodian archer, who just fired an arrow at him. Without thinking he evaded. But he didn't realise that Miromi, who went right behind him, was in really bad mood and didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. The arrow struck her directly into her right eye. Impresario kept calm and threw his warhammer at the Asmodian, whos head made an interesting pattern at the wall behind him. Then he turned to Miromi. He pulled the arrow out of her eye and started with cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

"You let me die!" were Miromi's first words when she regained her consciousness.

"Hey, who's The High Resurrector here? You or me?" he protested.

"How long did it take? Will Pradaaknerk's still be open?"

"It was just a minute," he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go then."

Miromi got up swiftly, as if she didn't die few minutes ago, and continued pursuing her goal. Her ally had no other choice than to follow her. When they met Mayi again, Miromi yelled at her, but not for long, as she didn't want to waste more time. Fortunately they didn't meet any new enemies who would try to stop them. Finally, they reached Vorgaltem Pass. They saw several Asmodians and Balaur who were ransacking numerous boxes and shelves under keen supervision of armed Shugos. Miromi stromed among them as a hurricane, but despite her effort, everything that could look decently was sold long ago. All that was left could be used as rugs for cleaning floors. Maybe windows.

She angrily opened a teleportation scroll, read it and disappeared. Mayi and Impresario sighed and followed her for the last time today.


End file.
